The vortex opens when your heart open
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: A girl from another world jumped down to Sandrock's hand. She couldn't go back except she....Can she survive, From death and heartbreak? I'm using my owner's name! Read And Review will be better! (about the genre...it's supossed to be 'Mix'..)
1. Default Chapter

THE VORTEX DOOR OPEN WHEN YOUR HEART OPEN

THE VORTEX OPENS WHEN YOUR HEART OPEN

CHAPTER. 1

Disclaimer: This story is between me and Quatre so don't get mad, OK? The G-Boys and the others are own by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. Ethernity, Sheera (that's my nickname you baka!) and the prologue name are mine. Don't you ever think can steal them from me! Just for information, it's Sheera's and few Author's POV.

_All made by __Sheera,__ 2000_

_It's supposed to be a long fic, so heh… he… he…. Just calm down, man!_

_ _

_ _

_ _

I waved my hand to the familiar figures in front of me, try to ignore crowd that watch me just like I almost exploded the building. 'Damn' I thought 'I really choose a very bad day to make an appointment, there's too many people here!!'

       Ryo-chan came, actually running, and gave me a bear hug; a noogie and I don't know again what she gave to me as Wilmoon appeared in a angry face. 'Uh oh, I'm in trouble.' I thought.

       " Hey, you're late" She pointing at her watch. 'She didn't even said Hello?'

       "Yeah, I know that. This city had too many car and many of them can't drive! Actually, I'm sorry."

       "Yeah, except the fact that we'd been wait you for the whole century. Yeah, thanks a lot"

       "Hey, I said I'm sorry Ok? Any way where's Granny and Chuchu? Yeah, I know don't answer that. They're late."

       "Unfortunately, They're not. They took off for a while." Wilmoon said in almost angry tone. "Remember, you're the one who set whole this appointment. My opinion, you really choose a bad day, too many people here. And you're late."

       'Now she just acted like my mother' I gave her an evil grin. 'Hey, don't speak just like if I late, the whole world will be destroy"

I said.

       "Hey guys, calm down. It supposed to be a good day, right?" Ryo-chan said to the both of us. "Both of you are make me scared." 

       "And make us scared too." Someone just said that behind me. I recognize that voice; it's Granny's voice. Then I turn back and face her, and then I gave her very hungry eyes. I run through her direction and gave her a bear hug, almost break her ice cream. 

       "Hey, watch out! This is my favorite ice cream. You ruin it, you're dead " She said that with death glare.

       Everybody sweat dropped (well, except Granny). And Granny just continued eating her ice cream just like she'll never eat that thing for the rest of her life.

       "Come on guys, we can't get anything if we just stay here. We only have 24 hours in a day, right?" Chuchu said in almost motherly tone and gave us a wink.' Finally' I thought

       So we just walked around and sight seeing (too expensive, OK). After few hours, we decided to get lunch, 'cause Chuchu are already said that if she didn't get food in 10 minutes, she'll yell at her top of her lung that we just acted cruel to her.

       But, you know, all that things starts when we are going to find a nice place to ate. Suddenly, a very big vortex are floating above my head and before I realized it, it's took me off the ground and the last thing I remember was Granny's scream, called my name. 

I open my eyes as I feel the wind hitting me from every direction. The first thing I see is blue sea so far away from me and I fell to it from the middle of sky. Madly, I scream as loud as I can take it (or till I know the whole world will hear that).

    "AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

    And I continued screaming until my throat can't take it anymore. I try to move my leg, but I spun like a professional acrobat. And then I closed my eyes, knowing something bad will be happen. Yeah, I know, I'll be a dead Sheera when I hit that sea. I'd never scared like this, knowing that I'll be dead, there's many thing I want to do before this. Say to Mr. Eye-glasses that I love him, say to all my friends apologize, say to my friends that I happy be their friend, well, at least make a last letter! 

Those bad thoughts ended when I felt something hard hit my back. Am I dead yet? Gently, I open my eyes, and the first thing I saw is the blue sky. Am I in heaven? Well, of course I'm not in heaven, if I already dead I never feel hurt at my back, but if not. Where am I?

I look around; try to find some clue, when I realized that I sitting on a giant and monstrous hand. I turn my head back to see what is behind and holding me. Oh that was nothing, just a Gundam.

WAITAMINUTE!!!!!!!!!! A GUNDAM!!??!!! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! 

I shook my head, maybe Its was just illusion. But that thing doesn't disappear, its just stay there holding me in its hand.

    I must be dreaming, I thought. There's no Gundam in this world, we even can't make a good-enough robot! Or, something chill came to my backbone, it wasn't my world. Oh great, I thought, all my friend cursed me 'cause I'm late, now I'm lost in another world with a Gundam behind me that can kill me in a second!

    Before I know, that Gundam was landed in a beach and it landed me in the white sands. It's really a beautiful beach I think and I will really happy to get vacation in this beach if I not in the bad situation like this. And then the cockpit, I guess, from this Gundam open. A boy, maybe about 17, jumped out from it and landed nicely in the sand. I can't believe my own eyes in situation like this. He is Quatre!!

    I can't believe it! I always watched him every week on TV! But now he's in front of me! WAW! It's incredible! It's…(taking deep breath)

Only one word can describe it..WAW!

    But I've got second surprise when he pointed his gun at my direction. Since when Quatre had a gun, especially Magnum 44 pistol? Man, I'm trapped in different world but this is worse! I thought Quatre was a peace lover!

    "Tell me who you are, where you came from and why you can fall from sky. If you are spy from The Black Colonies, I'm sorry but I have to kill you." He said in almost 'I'm-so-sorry' voice.

    "I don't know what you talking about. And please stop pointing your gun at my head, I'm just lost girl!" I replied. It's different than I know; I thought Quatre and the gang were fighting with OZ not with this, Black Colonies? What the heck is that?! 

    " Black Colonies? I thought you're in war with OZ or Marimeia. And who is this Back Colonies?"

    His face turn into a weird expressions." How did you know about Oz and Marimeia? So you really spy doesn't you!"

    "No, I'm not! Listen, I know it's sounds weird, but I warped here from another world and I trapped here unless I find those Vortex."

    ""Vortex? Warped?"

    "Oh, don't tell me you don't know about vortex, you live in A.C! You have a Gundam, and you surrounded by Heero and those nuts scientist!"

    "How do you know about us?"

    "In my world you and your friends are becoming a very popular TV series. And I always watch you every week, so if I don't know you, count that in weird."

    He watched just like I'm an alien with 10 tentacles and a very big mouth! Well, actually he is watching me in disbelief. And I'm really not surprise about that!

    "I have to tell Heero and the scientist about this." He said and reaches a cell phone from his pocket. 

    Waitaminute, trapped in this world without knowing where that damn vortex its bad, but Quatre thought I'm spy, pointing his gun at me and call Heero for it…that's WORSE!! Heero can kill me before I say even a word!! But before I can stop him, a Gundam landed besides Sandrock. For my nightmares, it's Wing Zero Custom. Then the cockpit open, and Heero jump down and landed nicely in the sands. 

    "Where have you been?" He said in cold voice. Yeah, here comes my nightmare.

    "I'm sorry, but I saw a weird signal in my radar and when I checked it, I found this girl fallen from the sky."

    Then Heero look at me. Uh oh. I'll be dead Sheera without someone knows who am I!

    "So she is a spy." He said and pointing his gun at my direction.

    "Waitaminute! Both of you said that I'm spy from the Black Colonies, but I'm not!" I'm yelled at top of my lung. " I'm just 17 years old girl that lost in the middle of nowhere and trapped with two stupid men that doesn't know anything about warp!! Did you ever see Star Wars?!!" Now I'm mad. I'm sick and tired with all this misunderstanding. I'M NOT A SPY!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE!!! "Both of you, now, listen to me or I'll kick your butt out of this world!!!! " I am' takin' a very deep breath. " Call me Sheera, I'm 17 years old. Actually, I was in reunion with my friends when that damn vortex came above my head and, boom, I'm fallen from sky in this world. And Quatre save me but because I know many about all of you he thought that I'm spy from the Black Colonies. Is that clear enough to you? "

    " What did you know about us?" Heero said without lower his gun.

    I sighed, " Heero Yuy is not your real name, you'd been trained with someone named Adin Lowe to become a 'Perfect Soldier'. You met Dr.J and then became Gundam pilot. You change your Gundam 3 times and the last one is Wing Zero Custom. You and your friend had been in war with OZ and Marimeia, you in love with Relena Peacecraft. Quatre Roberta Winner, you have 29 sisters and father, but your father and sister died in war with OZ. Your favorite sister is Iria. You have 40 Maganac core for back up. Trowa Barton is your best friend, he work in circus with Catherine Bloom. He is a very quite person and spiky hair. Then, Chang Wufei, a Chinese guy that fallen' love with justice, he always call woman with 'Woman' not said their name. He'd been married once with someone called Meiran when he was 14, but this girl died long time ago and he's in love with Sally Po now. Duo Maxwell, a very cheerful guy, he called himself Shinigami, He's an orphan." I reply. "That's all I know about you"

    Heero just watched me in 'omae-wo-korosu' look and said to Quatre," Call the scientists, tell 'em we found a spy."  

    "But, I'm not…" The sentence was ended right there when Heero pull the trigger.

    "Every spy must die." He said.

    Uh oh, I'm really in trouble now.

    To be continued………………

      

Author's Note:

WOOHOOO!!!!! It's finish! My first episode of this very-long fic! I know it's little bit OCC and AU, so please don't sue me. Anyway C&C are welcome! You can send it to [nitog42@hotmail.com][1] or [hokuto@2die4.com][2] I used my own nickname 'cause I don't have any clue for name (and because I love Quatre). Thanks to Granny and Ryo-chan that was help me in grammar (I'm very bad at it).

BYE!   

       

  

    

  

      

  __ 

   [1]: mailto:nitog42@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:hokuto@2die4.com



	2. The vortex opens when your heart open2

"TRAPPED

"My Name Is Sheera"

(THE VORTEX OPENS WHEN YOU'RE HEART OPEN 2)

_ _

_ _

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing and CCS weren't mine so don't sue me! But anyway the others are mine (the stories too!). Don't tell my owners I'm using her name, she will kill me! And don't use her name either!

_ _

All made by Sheera's Greywolf ( many thanks to Granny) 2001

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

I watched the big mug filled with cappuccino in front of me, it was given by Duo. There was only a little bit left, I know, but who cares, not every girl can get cappuccino from Duo. I'm in a windowless room at the Preventers base. Well, actually interrogation room. Yeah, I know I have to say thanks to that nuts scientists. If they didn't called Heero before Heero pull the trigger, I'm dead now. 

I watched a very big mirror in the wall, yeah I knew, that's one-way mirror . The outsider can see you, but all you can see is mirror. But all I need now is a mirror to, well at least see how messy I look. I've been trapped here in 5 hours, and the only fun thing I've done so far is play a Gundam simulation game in the waiting room before the Honesty Test!! After that I didn't do anything, just stay in this room. Can you imagine how bored am I? I bet you can't.

Then, suddenly the doors open, and Sally Po came with a big folder full of paper, She smiled and sit in another chair in front of me.

" OK, young lady. We believe you now. This lie test said that you're not lying, so miss, welcome to our dimension."She smiled again.

" What you mean by that?" I replied.

" You see, those scientist said that you maybe can't get home 'cause the vortex been closed. And vortex only opens again in a ,perhaps, thousand years from now. So that means you.."

" Can't go back. I knew it already." I said sarcastically. "Thanks a lot for said that, that made me feel very better."

"I'm sorry for that, but I guess Dr.J has his own plan to you."

" What?! Make me turn to 'Perfect Soldier' ? No, thanks I don't need that! All I want is go back! I'm sick and tired with all this and this stupid shoes too!!" I replied and kick that damn shoes.

Sally just smiled, I think she know why I get very mad," You use medium high heels, I'm not surprise."

"Hey, I don't know that I will be trapped in this world, OK?! It's supposed to be a nice reunion, who knows that damn vortex will choose me as a victim! Shit, double shit!!" 

"Hey, calm down girl! I guess those scientist had a special plans to you, so just wait for a while. They'll here in about…now."

Then the door swung open and Dr.J came with a folder full of paper. Sally smiled andget out after said good luck to me. Good Luck for what ?

Dr. J sat in front of me and watched me just like watching a movie. What the heck this doctor doing to me?, I thought. Well, I guess he's interested with my 'girl-from-another-world' status. 'Oh, yeah, thanks a lot. Now I can come out on TV with my own show' I thought.

He smiled again and said,

"Congratulations miss, we'vechosen you to be the sixth Gundam Pilot. You'll have your own Gundam tomorrow and we start practice to use it tomorrow. Thank you." Then he just walked away.

"Waitaminute!!" I yelled. "I'm a Gundam Pilot?!! Why?"

"Yes, miss. Or I should call you Sheera now, 'cause we will be your mentor from now on."

"Now, please Dr. J go back to your seat. I've many questions to you and you must answer me clearly. Deal? "

He sighed and went back to his chair,

"What are your questions? I thought I was said it clearly to you.?"

"Clearly for a Perfect Soldier but not for me. First, why am I becoming a Gundam pilot?"

He sighed again, " We have many reasons for it. What did exactly you wanted to know?"

"All of it." I said simply.

" First, You've been chosen because you came from another world. I know its sounds weird, but we don't know your data and so those crazy guys."

Why? Just they don't have my data so you choose me as a pilot?"

" If we don't know your data that means you'll be a very secret soldier. They will never know your weakness or your past or even your family. You're really good for this, because they already knew Heero and Trowa's personal data."

" They knew it? WAW!!" 

" Yes, they knew it. Second, what you playedin the hall is aGundam simulation machines. You're the first time I know, well except the Gundam pilots, got a perfect score. What you played is a battle simulations, and for God sakes even the best Preventers pilot can't get it!"

" Well, I usually play an arcade game with my friends." I said with a smirked in my face. 'Thanks Ryo-chan, you make me in trouble now.' I thought. 

" Because you never learned how to be an agent so the others pilot will teach you how to use weapons and some martial arts. Wufei will teach you in martial arts and Heero in weapons."

" They Will?!!! Doctor, you don't know what will Wufei do with something called 'woman' as his student, right? I doubt he'll teach me in peace, you really need Relena or Sally in this job, not me."

"We didn't have any choice. This project is absolutely secret. Only the pilot and few person know about this, and that means we can't get another teacher for you."

"Ok, I get it. Oh yes, one more thing. I don' t have reason to fight. This is not my world. I don't have anything to fight for."

" You really need that?"

I groaned, how this perfect professor doesn't know about it? " Absolutely YES! I'm not perfect soldier that can fight just because that is my mission! I need reason to fight!! Something to fight for! I'm not a robot, I'm a human !!! I have heart, dignity, mind, expressions and I can feel pain! Don't you get it?!! This isn't my home! I don't have someone, something to fight for!! And I can't fight without a reason. I'm sorry."

He sighed and leaned back to his chair, " Okay, how about we bargain? You fight for us and we will find some way to make you can go back to your dimension. Deal?"

I took a deep breath, its really good bargain and I wait this in 5 hours. This is what I really need, but if I say 'yes' that means I gamble with my own live. I thought about it in 5 minutes, then I realized that I don't have any choice. " Deal." I said. " So, can you tell me about this Black colonies?"

He opened that big folder and pulled upfew papers, " Well, actually we don't know many about them. I'll tell you what I know. Hmm, you see, there's not only 5 space colony on Earth. We still had many more and this Black Colonies is just few of them. About 2 centuries ago their name was L6 and L7 Colony. And one day they became traitor, they broke up with Earth for some reason, perhaps they thought that they don't need us any more."

" And the world didn't do anything?"

" Well, they, I mean Earth, tried with negotiation , but they didn't make it. So, they just let it go."

" They didn't try in hard way?"

" They already knew the risk. There will be many soldier dead if they try it. Anyway space and Earth is different. There are many equipment they have prepare to if they want to make wars, and the didn't had enough money to prepared it. "

" So, why they attacked earth now?"

" You see, we didn't have many things to survive in the colony, we get half of it from earth.And I think they're out of it. It's true that they have better technologies than us, but they soon will vanish if they don't get it. They're starving now and they try to make an invasion to earth."

"But the World not wants it happens? Why?"

" Because they will genocide us. Earth and Colonies. I know what you will ask about the reason so I'll answer it for ya. They think that they are The Chosen People so they don't want to live happily ever after with us in peace. They will genocide us to get this world and the other colonies just for them."

"And then you called back the other pilots to fight them. But I thought those Gundam were blown up."

" We made it again." He sobbed with eyes full of stars and 'Oooooohhhh, I'm sooo happy!' expressions.

'Geez, what the heck this guy thinking about? He looks like Tomoyo to me! '_(Author's : You know CCS ,right?)_I thought. He smiled and went back to his usual expressions. " Well, C'mon. You have to meet your team mate now, if that is clearly enough for you."

I smiled, this is what I always waiting for! Geez, now I will meet face to face to my favorites boys in the world! I wear my shoes as fast as I could, and ignored my hurts heels, I followed Dr. J.

  


____________________________________________________________________

I met them in the halls, they were sitting and talking to each others when I and Mr. arrived. Duo's first words were a very good ones (it's very hard to believe that he called himself Shinigami). He smiled and shook my hand, " So this is the new pilot! My name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell! Ya can call me Duo or Shinigami! I'd been waiting for a girl in our team, that's good for health. I'll introduce you to the others!! Hey, guys come here!" He waved his hand to the others not so far from us.

" You'd already know my name." Heero said coldly after he came to us.

" I know you'd already know our name, but I'll introduce myself. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, you can call me Quatre."

Trowa with his hands crossed didn't say nothing until Duo whacked his back, " C'mon! It's your turn know! Say something. Don't just stay there like idiot statue!"

Trowa sighed, " I don't have a name, but if you need to call me, call me Trowa Barton."

I guess It' time to introduce myself. I bowed slightly and said with my formal tone, " I'm Sheera….um…Sheera…..Axonopolous. Just call me Sheera. I'm 17 almost 18 years old." 

" So your name is Sheera." He grinned " Hey guys, I think we should make a Welcome Party for her!"

" Don't be kidding. I'm not gonna work with woman. They're weak!" some voice was heard behind me. Yeah, I know, I can guess it before turn back. Only one man can say that woman are weak, Chang Wufei.

" It's INJUSTICE!!!!! I'm not gonna work with woman!!" He said, actually yelled, to Dr.J.

I felt my face grew hotter. So he thinks woman are weak! I'll show him the real meaning of weak!! Who does he thinks he is?!God?! 

" Injustice? Injustice you said?! I'll show what is injustice! Do you think I'm happy trapped in this world?!! I'm supposed to be in reunion with my friends right now!! Do you think its justice when that vortex chooses me as victim?!!!! Do you think its justice I have to trap in this world with this damn shoes?!! Now tell me, why woman always use high heels and man wear flats?!!!! I bet you can't, 'cause you never use high heels!!! Anyway, what do you know about woman?! Half of them don't have enough power to fight, but half of them better then man! They're not fight in battlefield but in their life! Face it, how many drunk men in this world and how many drunk women in this world?! Not even a quarter from men!!" 

Wufei open his mouth but said nothing. Then Duo smirked while scratched his head , "Geez, this girl is really short tempered!" I gave him evil grin, "Not actually, only when I'm getting' very mad."

"UHM, everyone, please give your attention! I need to discuss something with all of you!" That's Dr.J, I almost forgot him. " well, I'm not think about her accommodation yet and we don't have any room in Preventers Headquarters , so if someone have any room in their house, please.."

" So, you gave me missions to save your world and you even didn't thought about my accommodations? Oooh, how great!" I sighed " BTW, are you already think about the payment?" Geez, its really weird world.

" Payment? Oh, sorry miss, we didn't gave any payment for this." Noin pop out from somewhere. " Well, you see, Preventers don't give any payment for secret agents. If you asking for payment, ask it to Dr.J." 

"Hey, doctor you didn't said that we will get payment!" Duo getting' mad, I guess.

"You're NOT! 'Coz you're fight for your own world, and this miss too." He stared at me.

I raised an eyebrow to him, " Hey, how can I live in this world? You want me to starve 'till death? I don't have anything in my pocket, see?!"He smirked, "I know it miss, so I'll gonna give you a part time job as our assistant. So you will stay close to the headquarters, to emergency call.Don't worry you'll get pay for this assistant's job." 

I grinned, " Yeah, so you can watch me everyday. You still think that I'm a spy, don't you ?" Now, his face just like a kid who has caught with his hand in his mom's wallet, I thought**." **Well, um…uh…eh.. Not actually like that, it's for emergency call, OK! Now anyone who have extra room in your house, please! "cause we don't have any room here and it's cruel to let this miss sleep in the couch."

Duo grinned, "I love to, but since I'm sharing my apartment with Heero I don't have any room left. I can't kick Heero out 'cause he'll kill me. So sorry about that"

"I'm not gonna share my apartment with woman!!" Guess who said that.

"I beg your pardon, DON'T call me with woman again. I have a name, it's Sheera, S-H-E-E-R-A. And since we're going to fight together you have to call me by name or I'll ignore you for the rest of my live!" And we start to argue each other just like before 'till Dr.J glared to us. I stopped and gave him my best innocent look.

"Can we back to our main topic?" I nodded. " Good"

Before Dr. Jcould say anything Trowa shook his head, "I can't. I live in the circus." Dr.J groaned and smiled to Quatre. "Well, I guess Mr. Winner still have many extra room in his mansion." Quatre blushed and nodded.

Dr. J smirked to me," Well, miss you gonna stay with Quatre."

I blushed. I'm gonna stay with a guy? Alone in his estate?! Only God knows what will happen!! Although I know that Quatre is a noble one, but that is in TV, who knows in the real life! 

*****

He led me to his Porsche at the parking yard., and opened its door to me in a polite way.I blushed, he treats me just like I'm the most beautiful princess he ever knew" Thank you". I watched him blushed after I said that words, " It's nothing, I always did it with my sisters.". I smiled, he doesn't know how precious that means to me, " But none except you ever treats me like that…" . He smiled and closed the door. He went to his own seat and after few second we went out from the parking yard.

I felt the wind blows into my face and played with my hair. It's given me the weirdest feeling to me and before I knew it I started singing. I feel he stared at me after few minutes, " You like singing?", I could feel my cheeks grew hotter, " I'm …I'm sorry. Am I disturbing you?"

He shook his head. " Nah, just surprised. Now you look different you know?". I turned and faced him, " Different? What kinda?". " Well, you see.. um… after watched you argued each other with Wufei, I thought that you must be a very bad temper girl , but when I saw you sing, well, it's disappear "

I stared at him and with hidden smirked at my lips, " So ya thought that I'm such a blabbering girl with big mouth and bossy style ? Well I tell you Big Boy, I only act like that if I'm getting mad and, mad is a rare thing to me, just like Trowa with his smile! Get it? Good."

He laughed, a pure laughter. It's sounded so sweet mixed with the wind song. 'Gosh, I started again! Why I'm getting' sentimental now? ' I thought.

He parked his Porsche in a parking Yard of a… Department Store?!?!?! " You live in a Department store?!" I almost yelled in confused. Quatre, The Head of The Winner Family Fortune live in Department Store?! That's surprise!!

He smiled, " Of course not. You said you don't have any money and I know you need clothes to change or some personal stuffs like toothbrush or………" He blushed and went to my side after saw me got some problems with the door.

"OK, I get it. But I don't have any money!" He just smiled and helps me out . " Let it be my treat. As our new beginning of relationships. You'll stay with me remember?" And then, I began to blush. 

____________________________________________________________________

After few hours (3 hours actually) we came out from the Department Store. It's Winner's, no wonder he so calm. I didn't buy much stuff, 'cause I don't need many things either. Just few comfortable clothes, Pants and jeans, a jacket, underwear ( I don't need to mention it, I know you all know about this), personal stuffs, pjs, and , 'course, a new shoes for my aching heels. When I finished, he watched me in disbelief.

"What's up? Something wrong with this? Or it's too expensive?"

"No, it's just weird. If I agreed to company my sisters shopping ,they always took a lot of stuff, need porters to took it to the parking yard. Well, except Iria."

"'Cause it's your money. It's uncomfortable to use another person money for my own stuff. Especially stranger. Believe me, someday I'll pay it all."

"You don't have to. I already told you it's my treat." He smiled and opened the door as I throw those goodies to the back seat.

" Yeah, but its weird knowing that I owe you that much."

He just smiled and started the engine as I came beside him.

I wake up and watched my watch in disbelief. 'I've been slepping that long?! It's almost 12 hours!!' Quatre was gave me a very comfortable room on his estate and, probably knew that the best medicine for shock is good food, was gave enough food for 12 persons and insist that I've to eat that all. And that's the reason why I slept like a rock.

I prepared myself as fast as I could and running downstairs like Speedy Gonzales, with hope that I'm not late for breakfast. I don't know about Quatre but my parents always mad if I late for meal and I don't want make him mad either. It wasn't my world y'know. And I'll stuck here, probably, 'till my last live.

I reached the door knob and open it. Rashid were showedall of this since I'm gonna stay here. I very pleased about that, 'coz that's made me can reached this room as fast as I could (well, not mention how many times I have to ask those servants where is exactly this room was). The first thing I saw was surprised me.

Quatre was sit there, in a big dinning table. The room was full of sunshine and made everything seems like gold, even his hair. He more likes an illusion than reality on this shape.

"Sorry *gasp*Am I *gasp* late?*gasp*" I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Good Morning! C'mon have a seat and hurry up, we've to ready on the headquarter at 10."

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"You'll find out soon, be patient." He said calmly and sipping his tea, left me confused in my seat.

To be continued………


	3. Ethernity (the Vortex Open When Your Hea...

Ethernity

Ethernity

(The vortex opens only when your heart opens 3)

Standard disclaimers apply: Gundam wing and related chara wasn't mine. My owner get mad when she know I'm using her name, but she said it's okay as long I give her some credits. Oh well, let just start!

_ _

_ _

I stared at it, blinking. It's huge and the most important thing, that's my will-be Gundam. It's beautiful with its dark blue and black shape. I know maybe its sounds weird but in my opinion, it's looked like…wolf.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Dr. J asked and stepped beside me.

I turned my head and looking at him. His eyes glimmered by something untouchables and I know his feeling. He love mecha and has been work with them for years, maybe longer than my age. If I can fall in love with this mecha on my first sight, so does he and so does the rest of Gundam pilots. I know why Wufei named his Gundam Nataku. Why Duo obsessed with his Deathscythe. They falling love with their Gundam, that's all. And I wonder how their lovers feeling about this.

" This folder contains all its data, read and tell me what you think about it." He said and handed me a huge folder full with papers. " You only have 2 weeks left to learn about this Gundam. Well, actually we surely needs this 2 weeks for recovering."

" Recovering? From what?"

"Her system was failed everywhere, the last pilot who tried it now in hospital, he's in coma."

" Before that?"

" I said, all her data is on your folder, including her victims." He said calmly. I couldn't see his eyes behind his glasses but I doubt he feel sorry for that. From what I heard about him I really doubt he had that kind of feeling. Oh well, I don't have any choice left so…may God mercy my soul!

He looked at his watch and smiled.

" Go to the weapons room, Heero's waiting. Your folder contains all your schedules on these 2 weeks. Be careful and take care yourself " That's all he said before turn away and left me confused.

I mean, 2 weeks?! He only gave me 2 weeks to learn about whole things! Okay, I must admit that I'm a fast learner, but, sheesh, I've never touched mecha in my whole life, and know I have to learn how to use a Gundam in only 2 weeks?! That guy is nuts!

Well, I think I know why Heero can be like that!

When I reached the weapons room, Heero was there, waiting for me. He didn't say anything just handed (well, actually threw it!) me a gun from his pocket.

" Let's just start, " He said simply to dumbfound me.

I lumped in my chair and sigh in relief, I really didn't know that assistant means you have to be their slave. I wonder what happen to my body if this 2 weeks ended? 

" Sheera! Come here quickly!" Dr. h called me from his desk, so far away from mine.

Oh damn, what the hell on earth that old man need again?!He called me twice, asked me twice, and yelled at me twice. Can he just let me take some rest? I'm not a robot for crying out loud!

I'm on my way to his desk when fortunately Quatre shows up and save me.

" Sheera, are you finished yet? "

With a devilish smile I said a lame good bye to the professors and buzz off as quick as possible before they change their mind and give me more jobs to do.

I'm happy these 2 weeks was ended this day! At least, after those damn practice, I'm going to sit on my lovely kawaai Ether! Duo was gave me tons of stories how your first seat on your own Gundam will be unforgotten.

Oh, I can't stand this feeling anymore!! I'm curious, scare and excited!

"Sheera-chan c'mon! You'll not gonna miss this do you?" Duo's happy face pop-out and give me a wide grin. He's cute ,though I didn't meet Hilde on this 2 weeks I know Duo love her so much (Well you see, each time we met he only talk about Deathschyte and Hilde). And I jealous, coz since this day I didn't have a guy who desperately in love with me! After 17 almost 18 years!

Well, enough talking about my love live. Now I'm on my way to the hangar with happy-go-lucky and bouncing Duo beside me. I feel something weird on my stomach and I really know what it means, I'm nervous. Although I see her in my spare time, it's still the same feeling I had till now. She's scared me. Yeah, I'm curious and excited at the same time but mostly, I'm scared. Maybe this wasn't that good , maybe I'm wrong, maybe I'm not supposed to work as a Gundam pilot! Maybe I supposed to sit there and burying my live with those damn files!

" Sheera-chan,are you okay? We're going to the hangar right? Well, this is it Where the heck are you going? "Duo's voice breaking my thoughts and made me jolt back to reality before I realized that I almost hit the wall. And almost ruined my twice on this day.

" Oh yeah, I'm fine"I said while rubbing my nose, somebody open the door rashly in the hall and whacked my dear nose, ruined my files and made me work twice, plus Dr. J yelled at my ear. 

I stepped inside and gulped, tried to ignore my itchy stomach. She's still like yesterday with her gorgeous shape. Nothing changes. Now she's ready, that's all. Maybe I'm change.

" Woman, don't just stand there like idiot! Are you going or not? Or you scare and want to change your mind?" he said with a mocked grin of his.

" I'm NOT!" I stared at him with fury eyes. I know I'm going outta control if I didn't remember that mad at him was only wasting my energy and embarrass my self! Quickly I shut my mouth and keep promised to myself I wouldn't forgive him 'till he said sorry! And I doubt that will be happen, world can be weird but if Wuffie say 'I'm sorry'…I think I gonna need a general check-up for sure. 

" Stop it right there! Wufei, she'll gonna be your partner if you don't keep your mouth shut! Sheera, be a good girl. You'll be on the same team with him, you have to control your emotion from now on." Dr. Jpoked his head in and shouted before disappeared again.

" I couldn't take control if he's not keep his damn-fucking mouth shut!! For crying out loud! " I yelled. I think Quatre shocked, coz he looked surprised. I know hwy, coz he never see any girls 'flames' like mine. Well, from I know, all girl we had here was the polite ones. They maybe use damn, but never use both damn and fuck in a sentence.

" Well, what we waiting for! Let's stop this fight and we'll see you real partner! Sheera, Lady's first" Dou said cheerfully and tapped my shoulder while Quatre just stood there, smiling. I nodded and walked in, ignore the grumbled Wufei

" Meet your new partner, Ethernity. You'll fight with her from now on, so take a good care of her."Dr. J smiled and handed mes clipboard. " Now, let's see what you get on this 2 weeks."

I landed on my butt when I jumped down. It was success, well ignoring the fact that I ruin half of the hangar, smacked Nataku down (plus Wufei trademark yell) and broke Wing Zero arm. They greeted me, said that I'm pretty good for 2 weeks learner. (I must admit that 'they' here were only Quatre and Duo. Coz Trowa didn't say anything and Heero gave me his famous death glare, I broke his Gundam arms, remember?), except you-know-who. Well, I'm not surprised. I'll be very surprise if he said that I'm good. I'll check my brain if he do that!

" So sorry for your Gundam Heero.." I smirked. Heero didn't say anything and threw a gun to me. I don't know anything about gun but I think is Magnum 44.

"Heero, this .."

" It's your gun. Everyone here had their own gun except you. Since now you're one of us, Dr.Jthink you'll need your own gun."

" But, it's heavy."

" Every gun is heavy, doesn't care its Caliber, Magnum, Glock or something." Trowa began to spoke, " especially when you need to pull it to kill someone."

I stunned, still cupped the gun in my hands, trying to catch what he just said. It's not that difficult, I know. But I still couldn't believe that I had to kill somebody someday.

" Sheera, what are you thinking about?" Quatre suddenly asked, reached me back from my thoughts.

" Why? What..?"

" What are you thinking about? You looked confused of something. Could you tell me what is it?" He smiled and keeps driving. I trying to looked at his eyes, but he's worn sunglasses, I could read at least his mind with that such a barrier.

" Nah, you'll get mad if you heard what I've been thinking." I replied.

" No, just say it." He laughed. " You love to keep your mind down don't you."

I sighed in relief, tried to found better word to say but I couldn't. It's just stuck on my throat , so I popped it out.

" I've been thinking, are you guys feel sorry if you kill somebody with your own hand? Well I mean, this guy maybe have a family, children or wife, maybe husband. In my mind Gundam pilot is an assassin. Whatever you fought for." I said, stared at him. Behind his sunglasses I could see a glimpse of sorry in his eyes. It's hurt to say that to him, but I had no choice. I need an answer more that anything right now.

He didn't say anything for 10 minutes, made me feel sorry for asked that kind of question to a nice guy like him. " Sorry" I murmured softly, but he didn't replied, he didn't even say anything till we got home. Just uncomfortable silent companied me till our ride was over.

I was in the middle of the stair when he called my name, forced me to look over him.

" Sheera-chan, can go to my den after taking a bath? I need to talk." He gave me his smiled and I just knew he didn't get mad of my rude question. I just smiled and nodded. Continuing walked to my room and prepare.

10 minutes later I was facing a cup of Earl Grey on his den, unwilling to take a first move when suddenly he asked me,

" What happen, why are you so quiet? " He said.

" I'm sorry.."

"Sorry for what?" He replied and sipping his tea slowly

" For asked you such a rude question." I said, looking straight to my reflection on the tea he gave to me.On this 10 minutes, I didn't touch it or drank it. " You can drink it, no poison added." He laughed for his own joke, forced me to smile a little.

" Sheera, we fight for our own reason. Me, to protect our rights to live, to survive. And to protect their rights too."

" They?"

" People who couldn't fight. Coz I know, peace wasn't something that someone gave it to you. We have to keep it, and fight for it. For our child. And yes, we feel sorry to kill someone. We have our own way to feel sorry. Me, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, Duo. If I have another choice better than fight, I'll do it. Unfortunately, I don't. So here I'm." He said looking straight at me. " I hate this war either, Sheera. But we have to protect ourselves."

I didn't what I have to say, so I keep my mouth shut as a replied. I could feel that he's stared at me. " And, may I know what's your reason to fight, Sheera ?"

I shook my head, " I don't know. First, I thought I wanna fight coz Dr. J promised he'll return me to my own world if I fight for him. But now it's different. I can't kill somebody just because I want to go back!! It's sounds so.."

"…selfish."He said sipping his tea once more. I nodded. I know sometimes I could be very selfish. I dunno why, maybe its part of my behavior, part of my brain, my live.

" But its normal. Selfish is normal for human, you couldn't hate yourself just because you're so selfish. It's difficult for you, I know. And you don't have any choice, except do this. I mean it's your only way to go back." He poured teato his own cup. " Someday you'll find a better reason, Trust me."

I just smiled and sipping my own tea.

To be continued…

_Well, what do you think?! R&R pls!_


	4. Safeguarding the Princess 1

Safeguarding the princess

Safeguarding the princess

_ _

_Disclaimer : GW and related chara wasn't mine! Sheera and Ethernity belongs tome and don't use them without my permission! This is the 4th, review (for you who read this on FF.net) or e-mail (if you read this on Aishiteru) will be better or this story end right here. And you'll never find out what happen to Sheera-chan next! MWA HA HA HA!!Oh yeahhh, before I forget, I'm using 3rd POV. _

_ _

Sheera's Greywolf 2001 

_ _

It'd been two months, two boring months without any fight, when she accepted the job. She's gonna be Relena'sshopping body guard from now on. She sighed, 'Why I accepted this job? Me, shopping? God, I still have many files to do! Why I accepted to company a girl goes shopping while she has tons of 24 hours bodyguards for herself?' 

She scratched lazily and buried her head behind Prof. G's files. She was tired already but if she not finishes this those files today, Prof. G will slit her throat for sure. Nobody doubts that.

She's already finished her job when Heero opened the door.

" Sheera, Relena's waiting." He said with his usual monotonous voice.' Here comes my nightmare..' she sighed and walked lazily. She didn't hate shopping though, it just not in the right time to shopping. Especially for a Vice Minister nor The sixth Gundam Pilot.

" Sheera, you forgot your gun." Heero recalled her, before a Magnum 44. landed nicely on her head.

*~*~*~*

" Why she wants me, Dr. J? Why not the other guys? Or Heero? And why you agree?"

" Black Colonies wants to kill her, since she's the Vice Minister of this world. She'd almost been killed in her last speech, only 1 week before you came here. We bet they try harder this time. And I think it's good time to know your ability as a soldier. You have to remember that, now, you're not a common girl anymore. You're a Gundam pilot, a soldier and a secret agent."

" I know that. Anyway do you think they'll try harder in her shopping day..? That's weird."

"Well, we all know that women, even if she's the Vice Minister of this world, love to shopping." He sighed, before he found out that Sheera was glare at him.

He coughed uneasily , " Sorry I forgot that you're a woman too. Anyway " He said cheerfully"she said she want female bodyguard and good payment" he stopped, wait for her react " So do you agree with me?"

She shrugged, " OK." And headed towards the door.

"Err Sheera, before you leave. I've found a few misspelling here.."

She sighed

*~*~*~

She found Relena ready in the gate with black limo and a driver. She stooped and checked her own wardrobe first, taking a very deep breath and continued walking closer. She always nerves with everything in this world.

" Uhm, hi.." She said, still couldn't found better word to say.

" Oh, hi!" Relena replied cheerfully and smiled. " I'm Relena Peacecraft-Darlian. You must be my new bodyguard. Dr. J recommended you to me, and I think it's nice to have a new bodyguard."

She blushed sheepishly, " err, yes. Axonopulous. Sheera Axonopulous. Nice to meet ya!" Sheera smiled back, shook her hand. 'That old guy recommended me to her? Gezz, maybe he's not that bad..'

" Don't be so formal. I'm not The Vice Minister Darlian this time. Just Relena." She winked. " Hop on ! "

" So where we'll going today? And where's the other bodyguard? " Sheera asked on their ride. 

" There's no other bodyguard. And we'll going to a shopping town nearby, as Noin recommended to me. Good place she said. What are you gonna buy? " She replied, looking at her watch. " I don't have enough time anyway."

Sheera nearly had a coronary. " Relena, are you nuts already?! You** can't** do that! What happen if they find out that I'm your only bodyguard! I can't even use my gun! You're really in danger!"

" Now you start to sounds like Heero. We'll fine, don't worry and believe to yourself." She said calmly. " Anyway, Heero gave this to me." She pulled something from her purse and gave it to Sheera's hand.

" A transmitter?"

" I think so." She shrugged, " He want you keep it."

" Me?"

"Yup"

Sheera shrugged and shove it to her pocket. Try not to thinking that she might need it if anything gets worse. With Relena, everything possible.

" Look! We're here!" Relena said cheerfully, clapped her hand in childish way. " Too bad Noin can't go"

' This town is quite big, I hope everything will be fine.' She took a very deep breath of relief and stepped outside, following Relena who's already look around in amazement. " So where will we go first?" She asked.

" Lets go over there!" Relena pointed her hand at anightgown boutique nearby.

Sheera sighed in relieves. 

*~*~*~*

"How about this?" Relena held up a lacy red bra, asking for Sheera's comment, with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. " All these years he said that he'll kill you, right? And if you wear that in front of him, he'll try to rape you for sure! Although he was the Perfect Soldier, he's still a man." Sheera's lips twitched before she burst out laughing. Second later Relena joined her, while all the others customers watched them, confused.

Relena still giggled when she held up another black satin bra and gave it to her. " Hey, you should wear that in front of Quatre!" she said with a wide grin.

Sheera's face getting red, " Woah, we're not like that! I mean we're just friend!". 

Relena rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She grinned even bigger. "And you stayed in the same place with him. God knows what will happen next! "

" Hey,.." she couldn't finish her sentence when something slammed outside, burned everything on the road and sent heat wave, that made the glasses shattered into tiny pieces, inside. Sheera jumped and grabbed Relana quickly, pressed her body to the floor while the shattered glasses flying above them and left a deep wound on her left arm. 

A few seconds later, when there are no flying sharp glasses again, she looked up to the sky and found ,maybe a hundred, mobile suits floated and pointing their guns at the town. She ran to Relena's direction and grabbed her wrist, pulled her out from the emergency exit.

" Sheera, what happen?!" She asked, gasping for the air.

" There are a hundred mobile suits above us with BC logo on it" Sheera gasped, forced the door to open with her shoulder. " Shit! We're stuck here!" She kicked the door but it still wouldn't open. " Here." She threw he transmitter to Relena's hand, " Press it"

" Sorry" she murmured and pulled out her gun, sent a few bullets to the doorlock, before she kicked it open. " Come on! We've got to get outta here!!" She pushed Relena out and ran as quick as they could right before the building exploded, sent them to the wall nearby. She grabbed Relena's waist and made her own body as shield. 

" AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!" Sheera screamed as her back smashed against the wall. She fell sharp pain rose on her backbone, like she'd been stabbed by a dagger before everything turned into deep black . 

She fell lighter, very light. She heard someone calling her name from somewhere far away and shook her shoulders, tried to wake her up. A girl. A familiar sound'I know you…'

"Re…le…na…?" She murmured, open her eyelids slowly. She forced her aching body to stood up even it made her eyes went blurry. "Relena, are you okay..?" She asked, it was her first guarding job and she really didn't want to fail it, especially with Heero as the result.

Relena nodded, " Thank you." 

She laughed, " You better say that if we survive later." She wiped blood at her forehead slowly and look upwards, scanned their conditions. It was bad, Mobile suits flying everywhere around them and shoot every moving thing, dead or alive. It seems impossible to escape

" What they're doing here, Sheera? Why they attacking this town? If they searching for us, why they're attacking the civilians? It's… they're not part of this war!!" She asked in fury, tears staining on her eyes. Sheera stared at her, she know her feelings. As the peacemaker, Relena hates bloodshed, especially civilians.And these jerks really kill them in cold blood. 

Something exploded. Sent screams to their ears.

Sheera grabbed Relena's wrist tighter, " Unfortunately, not every human beings have brains and heart like you. They thought with attacking the civilians they'll make us out. But its not that easy, I'm not gonna give you to them. That's my promise to you and Heero. I'm not gonna let us die here, not yet. So wiped your tears and fight, you're the one that can stop this war and save the rest of them! Anyway the others will be here in minutes." She gave a comforting wink and tapped Relena's shoulder to comfort her. 'I hope…' she took a very deep breath, tried to stopped her 'now-pounding-so-fast' heart. " On three, ok? " 

Relena nodded.

" THREE!!" She holds Relena's hand and ran as fast as they could, forced their heart to pumped faster. Their breath came out in small gasps. Panting heavily, they reach the black limo whileabout ten mobile Suits chased and showering them with bullet . They found the headless driver lay dead in the road. Few bullets had smashed his head. Fortunately he wasn't Pagan, unfortunately one of them must drive.

"Hop on! I'll drive." Sheera took adecision and a quick glance at the poor driver and grabbed the car key in one time, ran to the driver seat. The car was windowless and lost one of its doors, a few holes on its roof. But it's so bad, all she hope was the engine still works, that's all!

" You can drive?!" Relena yelled between two explosions and slipped beside her, slammed the door.

" My only driving experience was on the arcade 3 month ago right before I stuck in this damn-fucking place!" She yelled, still struggled with the key when suddenly the car roared, "YESS!! Hang on Relena!" She shouted happily. 

Sheera gunned the engine, and the accelerated the car, raced it forward across the bullets shower. The car picked up speed, bouncing hard when suddenly something exploded in front of them, blocking the view with thick smoke and flames. Sheera surfed to the right and found a small intersection. She turned right quickly, Relena shrieked beside her. Then, for their nightmares, a mobile suits cutting diagonally above them, aimed it gun. Sheera swung the car and stepped on the brakes, tried to stop it before they both slammed against its ankle. They stared in horror, waiting.

To be continued…

Woahh! It's finish!! At least, after 3 weeks without any idea for this fic! Review and e-mail, PWEEHZE!!'.'__


	5. Safeguarding The Princess 2

Safeguarding the Princess II R. Basuki Normal R. Basuki 2 78 2001-11-05T00:08:00Z 2001-11-05T00:08:00Z 2 1180 6730 Personal 56 13 8264 9.2720 75 

Safeguarding the Princess II

(the Vortex Opens When your heart open 5)

_Yay, another chapter from me!! …….(silence, unwilling to say anything) Well read and review!_

         Relena closed her eyes, ready for the worse.

         Sheera gritted her teeth in fury. 'I've failed…'

         They were waiting. For rescue or death. Or whatever the fate had decided for them.

         Suddenly, its cut into two and exploded in front of their eyes. Blocking their view with dust and flames.

         " Hey, Ladies! Need some help?!" Duo's voice was heard from Deathschythe Hell. " We're  coming for rescue!" 

          " Dammit Duo!! Two more minutes and I'll be damn!!". She shouted, "Never mind. Are the others come with you?"

         " Sure!" He replied happily and swung his scythe left to blast another mobile suits. About ten Mobile suits floated and pointed their gun at him. " Excuse me, Shinigami gonna kick some ass!!" He yelled and stormed off from their view.

         Sheera grabbed Relena wrist and pushed both of them out right before the car exploded.

         " Good. We have 5 Gundams for rescue and we still need to protect ourselves! " Sheera snapped, panting heavily while two Mobile suits flying above them in pursuit. 

         All their muscle was tense and they were extremely tired, both mental and physics. All she wanted right now are hot bath and peaceful slumber. ' But Ethernity will be better, so I can blast them !!' She thought.

         Relena bitted her lower lips tried not to sob, she could take it no more. Bloodshed, war, battle, all those  civilians. How could they?! 'If they really want me why they have to kill the civilians?!' she shivered as pure anger overtook her, blackened her view. She was unconscious.

*******

         "Ouch!! That's hurt! Be gentle will ya." Sheera gritted her teeth while Dr. J working with her wounds. Her knee bruise pretty bad but nothing seems wrong with her although half of her face covered by blood which's ran down like a stream from a gush in her forehead. Relena –whose sit in the opposite chair-  stared at her with a bandage on her nose. She looked fine for someone who almost been killed by a hundred Mobile Suits.

         Suddenly the door  swung open.  A girl in purple black hair stormed in, ran to Relena's direction, followed by the blond one.

         " Relena!! Are you okay!?" The black hair shouted before she glares at Sheera, who was glaring at Dr. J's bionic hand.

         " YOU!!" the girl snapped.

         " Eh? Are you talking to me?"

         " Yes, we're talking to you!"  the blonde girl snapped before Sheera realized that she was holding a fencing soil in her right hand.

         "Why didn't you protect her?" Dorothy hissed at me.

         "I tried-" She began.

         "Well, you didn't try hard enough," she interrupted.

         Well, this was just perfect.  'I had just about been killed trying to protect Relena and because she got one little scratch, her friends were going to kill me instead.  This was not my day!' she thought furiously, glared at Dorothy who returning her glare with the annoying eyebrows of her.

         "If I had died, would I of protect her well enough?!" She shouted, almost hearing her own temper snap.  Dorothy sneered in disgust but she said nothing.

"'Kay, this one is finish. " Dr. J interrupted, and he rolled his chair to the other direction and started to working with another bleeding cut

         "You wish you had the gusts.  I wonder why the pilots even recommended you."  Dorothy said eyeing Sheera's bleeding arms with mocking smile.

         That was the last straw. Sheera jolted up, snapped her hands free from Dr. J's grip. She knew that he only want her to cam down, but she just didn't have enough power to do it.

         "I was nearly killed, and she got barely a scratch!" She shouted.

         "Well, if your so brave, I, Dorothy Catalonia, challenge you too a duel!"

         She wasn't thinking strait.  The words were out before she could stop them, she wouldn't of though, even if I wanted to.  I wanted to teach this girl a lesson, she was no wuss!  

         "FINE!"  She declared, glared at Dorothy.  Dorothy threw her a fencing sword, ignoring Relena's protests of 'we shouldn't be fighting at all.'  As she caught the sword, it hit her.  She had no idea of how to fence, and even worse the sword was very slippery with her blood!  Taking a deep breath and ignoring her common sense, she got into a fighting stance, the only fighting stance she knew. Kendo. It seems weird, using a fencing sword in Kendo way, but it didn't bother her at all.

         Dorothy flew at her before she had prepared herself.  She new she had caught her by surprise.  Sheera flew backward dodging her next attack.  Suddenly something clicked.  She no longer felt weird with the sword and, thanks to Ryou-chan, she knew what to do!  Having no time to worry about what had happened, she swung her sword forward to attack.  Dimly she had seen Hilde hit a switch and brighter lights went on.

         Dorothy fell backward from the fury of my attacks.  Surprise was all over her face.  In the back of her mind she realized, Dorothy had thought this was an easy battle.  She knew Sheera had no idea of how to fence, 'but for YOUR surprise I knew a bit about Kendo' Sheera smirked as Dorothy fought back with equal fury, dodging her attacks, but not having enough time to strike back.

         Suddenly a strong pair of arms grabbed her armpits and pulled her back.  A different pair did the same for Dorothy.  At the same time her concentration snapped and she blinked a few times, being only supported by the pair of arms. Dizziness had hit her head badly, 'something was wrong here…'

         "Who the hell turned on the zero system?!" She heard a familiar voice yell angrily.  

         She heard the words, but they didn't seem to penetrate her head.  She kept blinking. Something was definitely gone wrong! Is it just her imaginations or the floor was swinging like the deck of a ship? She shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain, but the spinning sense only get worse

         "Are you alright?" she heard a voice asked softly.  Suddenly everything went clear and she blushed.

"Quatre?" Sheera crooked.  She didn't even recognize her voice. Her head was screaming for a hammer. ' I'll have one when I get home..'

"It's me," he answered.  "Do you feel alright?"

Even though his voice was soft, it made her head pounded.  She felt him slowly let her go.  She stood for a moment and felt her knees gave out.  Quatre caught her shoulders before she fell on her face.  She felt her cheeks went hot again and faced the floor to hide it.

"Why am I feeling so weak?" She heard herself asked hoarsely.  "I'm usually pretty strong. Damn, my head is spinning" She sounded so unsure of herself.  

"I was a little like that after my first time on the zero system and I was trained for it," he answered in the same soft tone.  She knew he was only trying to make her feel better. But it just made her feel worse.

She looked ahead into Dorothy's face.  She was glaring at her and Sheera obviously felt glad for the pair of arms holding her back. For few seconds they were tied into a staring contest, even tough her head spinning miserably, Sheera locked her eyes to Dorothy's. Trowa's monotone voice broke up the staring contest.

"You both have a lot of explaining to do,"  Trowa said simply.

"Later, Trowa,"  Quatre said.  "They're both going to have a huge headache."

Trowa nodded as Duo came up behind him.  Quatre looked over at him.

"What happened?"  he asked.

"Hilde by accident, hit the switch looking for the lights," Duo explained " And what was happen here? Another catfight?" He said , scratched his head and glanced at the scattered fencing swords.

Quatra nodded and help Sheera to her feet.

"You both better get some rest," Quatra said to Dorothy and Sheera.  

She didn't even bother to argue.  She knew he was right, besides she didn't have enough energy to start another argument.  She looked over at the furious Dorothy as Quatre led her out.  Dorothy was glaring at her again and in that instant, tough her mind didn't worked well, she knew this was only the beginning of a very long rivalry.

Ok, that's all I can get after 2 months, what a shame. School was already starts here, so I hope it won't bother my writing habit. Let's pray together, kay?

Sheera's Greywolf@2001


End file.
